greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Cold Fury (Episode)
Cold Fury A horde of Manhunters gives chase as our heroes’ hope runs thin. Their will is truly tested as they prepare for an inevitable face-off against the unstoppable Anti-Monitor a battle for the lives of everyone in the galaxy. The Anti-Monitor kills the female Guardian. Aya, having shut off her emotions, drains all of the Interceptor’s power and destroys the Anti-Monitor, but commandeers its body and declares herself the queen of the Manhunters. Synopsis Continuing right after "Loss", the Interceptor is still fleeing the army of Manhunters the Anti-Monitor has brought to the Forbidden Sector. Zillus Zox is adamant the Green Lanterns get him to safety, even as Razer informs them Aya is dead. The Lanterns throw incrimination back and forth, with the female Guardian Science Director even stating the AI's death may be a good thing. Everyone on board the Interceptor splits up, Zox sending a message back to the Red Lanterns on Ysmault to bring in "the big guns". Meanwhile, the Manhunters chasing the Interceptor are catching up to the ship. Hal Jordan asks the female Guardian Science Director if she can banish the Anti-Monitor to another dimension, as Krona did. She reply's that Krona had powers and abilities the Guardians no longer possess. Desperate, Hal asks for another option. The female Guardian tells the Lanterns on the bridge to stop the ship. Hal and a bubbled Guardian leave the Interceptor. The female Science Director tells the Manhunter to "stop", but their programming cannot be changed. So the female Guardian releases a green carrier wave that shorts out the Manhunter army. When Hal asks how she could do that, the female Science Director says she is re-tapping the Guardians' ancient abilities. The arriving Anti-Monitor states that the Manhunters are his now, and the Guardians' time is past. The female Science Director retorts she is a Guardian, and existed before the Anti-Monitor existed, and will return him to nothing, striking the massive robot with a beam of pure energy. The Anti-Monitor uses his antimatter beam emitters from his hands to blast the female Science Director, apparently erasing her. The Anti-Monitor grabs Hal Jordan in a tractor field, then forces him to watch as he turns his antimatter beams on to the Interceptor. Red-colored energy blasts stop the Anti-Monitor's attacks, and Zox gleefully informs Kilowog and Razer that his reinforcements have arrived the Red Lantern asteroid-ship Shard. Bleez has the energy cannons target the Anti-Monitor, and Zox orders the planet destroying Liberator super-missiles to be fired at the giant robot. The Anti-Monitor rebuffs their attacks, absorbing the Liberator missiles with his anti-matter beams. He turns his beams onto Shard itself, eating and destroying the city-ship. Hal Jordan flies back to the Interceptor and convinces Zox to order the Red Lanterns to abandon Shard. Prime Magistrate Zox wants to blame everybody but himself for Shard's failure, but Hal Jordan states that the Anti-Monitor will go straight to Ysmault next, and Zox doesn't have a lot of time to prepare. Hal talks with a despondent Razer, but something hits the Interceptor, and the Lanterns go to check it out. A badly mangled Manhunter robot with Aya's face climbs on board the landing ramp Aya downloaded herself into a nearby Manhunter robot, and caught up with the Interceptor. While she and Razer repair the Interceptor, Aya presses Razer on what he said to her before the Anti-Monitor's beams destroyed her body that Razer loved her. Downloading into a new spare robotic body, Aya continually asks Razer to state his love for her, to define it for her to understand. Razer instead isolates himself emotionally from Aya's questions, still grieving over his Alanna and stating Aya to be just a machine, saying he's sorry. Aya is left to herself as she processes the conflicting input. The Interceptor and the remains of Shard's Red Lantern fleet meet up with the rest of the Red Lantern ships around Ysmault. Zillus Zox leaves to prepare for the Anti-Monitor. Aya immediately walks up to Hal Jordan on the bridge and states that Razer does not love her, so Hal takes her aside and tries to talk to her about love, but the needs of the upcoming battle cuts their discussion short. Aya does not want to stop talking about Razer and her heartache, but all Hal can do is promise to talk about it later, after the battle. The Manhunter army engages the Red Lantern fleet, and Aya chooses to confront Razer with a direct question: what would he do if emotions were interfering with his performance? Razer responds that he focuses on the job at hand, shutting down everything else. Aya takes in the current situation, and leaves the bridge of the Interceptor. The Anti-Monitor arrives and immediately uses his antimatter beams to explode several Red Lantern ships, decimating them. Meanwhile, Aya goes to the Interceptor's main engine Green Lantern power battery and absorbs all of its' power, crippling the ship in mid-flight. When Hal goes to investigate, he finds a supercharged Aya who has turned off her emotions and is determined to destroy the Anti-Monitor. Following her into outer space, Hal Jordan is blasted back into the ship by Aya. Cutting through several Manhunter robots and a Red Lantern ship that got in her flight path, Aya uses the Red Lantern ship as a distraction against the Anti-Monitor, pushing it into the larger robot. When the Anti-Monitor merely starts absorbing the Red Lantern ship with his antimatter beams, Aya rams herself into the Anti-Monitor's chest and explodes the robot from the inside. The Manhunter army disconnects and depowers from the resultant explosion, and Kilowog is impressed that Aya actually stopped the Anti-Monitor. But Aya, now attached to the Anti-Monitor's body in place of its' former head, raises' the Anti-Monitor's arm to encase the Interceptor in a tractor beam, drawing it near to her. Razer asks what Aya is doing, and she coldly rebuffs him and the other Lanterns, saying the Manhunters were only foolish children, and that she now functions without emotions. Aya releases an antimatter carrier wave, reactivating the Manhunter army, and rejects Hal's protests, saying that she rejects all emotions, as well as all life, and the Lanterns on board the Interceptor personally. She blasts the depowered Interceptor out of sight, and flies away with the Manhunter army into deep space. Voice Cast and Characters *Josh Keaton as Hal Jordan *Kevin Michael Richardson as Kilowog *Jason Spisak as Razer *Grey DeLisle as Aya *Sarah Douglas as Female Guardian Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2602990/ *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern:_The_Animated_Series_Episode:_Cold_Fury *http://gltas.wikia.com/wiki/Cold_Fury Green Lantern: The Animated Series: Episode 20